A breath of air
by romancenpassiona
Summary: she bit him hard so he gasped and pulled away mesmerized as he licked his lips and felt blood. Briseis & Achilleis' LOVE PLEASE R&R. CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. a breath of air

She began cleaning her face slowly , looking up at him from time to time. He didn't understand what it was about her that drove him mad. But at that moment all he wanted to do was help her, soothe her , clean her face gently and then ravish her passionately. He felt fear at the strength of the emotions in his heart. He usually only got this excited when he was about to fight. She was different. No woman had denied his touch before, all of them had thrown themselves at his feet, seeking his attention for mere seconds, just a small caress, anything from the hands of the mighty Achilles. She didn't want his touch, she didn't ask for it. She feared him and still had the courage to stand up to him. He didn't understand this woman. He got tired of looking at her and thinking all these weak thoughts and got out of the tent.  
  
When he returned the darkness of the night had already enveloped everything around the camp, including his tent. He could only see shadows from the moons' light. He searched for her, already feeling her presence. He saw her curled up against the wall of his tenet, chuckling to himself at her innocence and fear. She had not dared to lay in his bed, afraid he might come and touch her. He wouldn't tonight, he would let her rest, but come tomorrow he would not be denied the touch of this woman whom he clearly desired more then any before her. Quickly and quietly he took his robes off and threw himself carelessly on the bed. It occurred to him as he hit the soft padding that his fall had caused a sudden noise to fill the room and he felt her respond immediately. He closed his eyes and waited to hear what she would do. His senses were as alert as if he was in the battlefield, to him this was a war and Achilles never lost a war. Quite some time had passed since he felt her stir and still she had not moved from her position, but he could feel that she was indeed awake looking at him. He turned on his back and threw his arm to cover his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He saw her then through his half closed eyes, looking at him intently and biting on her lip. He wished to do that himself, bite her lips til they bled, ravish them, ravish all of her. He moved once more, her presence was disturbing him and making him impatient, if she was going to get up she should do it right now, he didn't have the will nor the desire to play these games. As if she felt his frustration, she slowly got up and crawled quietly through the tent, her hands searching the floor, ( he was fascinated), she made her way to where he had previously thrown his armour and his weapons, and he smiled, pleasantly surprised at the actions he knew she would commit in a few minutes. She grabbed the knife and approached the bed, she pressed it tightly against his neck and he tried not to smile.

" Do it" he said, and he felt her shiver from the surprise, she had not expected him to be awake. " if I don't kill you , you will kill many more men" she said slowly. " Many" he answered her. That was a fact, who was she trying to convince. He saw it in her eyes, her insecurity, her hesitation. He reached up and grabbed her soft arms and shook her " Do it" , she became even weaker and her eyes filled with something he thought priestesses were not supposed to feel, desire. He could wait no longer. He turned her quickly and was on top of her in a second. Her soft body crushed below his and her legs spread to accommodate him. He knew she didn't do it in a sexual way, she was merely trying to figure out what to do. He kissed her then with all his passion and need, and perhaps hidden in there was something more, warmth and caring. He didn't think she would respond, but she did, timidly at first them stronger and stronger, til she dropped the damned knife and let her hands become entangled in his hair. He knew he was her first kiss, and tonight he would be her first everything. He nibbled on her lips slowly, trying to show her how to do it, how to please him and herself, and indeed she did learn rather quickly. He pushed his tongue in between her lips and explored her soft mouth. Her breath was delicious, like sweet cake and warm wine. His hand reached below him to find her leg and he lifted her torn dress to caress the soft firm skin he found there. She trembled in his arms at the delicious and new sensation. His other hand grabbed her hair and pulled her even closer, kissing her til she ran out of breath. He could feel her need for air as she clung to him, her leg tightening around his, her back arching as she pressed against him. But he couldn't let go, not yet just one more taste. She allowed him that, kissing him with an unbearable strength and passion, she grabbed his face in between her hands and pulled on his lower lip and struggling to make a decision between his kiss and air, she bit him hard so he gasped and pulled away. Free at last from the kiss that would imprison her heart forever, she dropped her hands on his chest and arched her back, threw her head back on the mattress and took a deep, desperate breath, one more after that and another after. Her chest rising higher and higher with each breath, her face flushed and her lips bruised in an exquisite manner. He was mesmerized as he licked his lips and felt blood. Then she stopped and looked at him, innocently, licking her own lips, her breathing returning to a normal pace.   
  
" I'm sorry " she said " I couldn't breathe"   
  
She lifted one hand from his chest and brought it to his hurt lip, wiping away the blood that has sprung there. She looked at her bloody finger with what he thought was shame. Women, they thought everything had to be shameful. He was glad she had bitten him, showed at least half the passion he was feeling. She had taken his breath away from his heart, but he would rather die then let her know that right now. He forcefully grabbed her finger and pulled it inside his mouth, licking his own blood away and sucking on her finger, feeling her delicious skin ripple under the massaging of his tongue. She grasped and closed her eyes.   
  
He pulled her finger out and grabbed both of her hands with his strong one and put them above her head. He pressed himself closer to her.   
  
" Did you catch you breath yet Briseis?" she didn't answer, merely looked at him, lost in the new sensations his body was placed upon hers.   
" Answer me when I speak to you" he whispered in a demanding voice that was both tender and menacing. As he placed his head on the crook of her neck and began licking her softly, gnawing skilfully on the tender skin, making her quiver. He felt her mouth open and waited her response  
" yes.. I did" she spoke carefully ….. and he awaited for her to finish.. she added reluctantly " But my lord I'm afraid you're going to have to stop and allow me some air , for I feel I shall be losing my breath as often as you touch me tonight"   
  
He smiled at her honestly and began kissing her softly this time while whispering against her delicate mouth   
  
" I will be touching you all night , and I will allow you as much breath as I take myself, so take a deep gulp of air now priestess and keep it within you."  
  
He assaulted her once more determined to make her feel all the pleasures known to man or woman on earth. She hugged his body tightly and tied her gorgeous legs around his. Ah indeed, he thought perhaps he would be the one needing the most air tonight.


	2. dream

She turned side to side. No rest, no peace, her mind couldn't stop working.

She saw him in her dreams, holding her hand teaching her how to braid her hair, laughing with her: Hector. How she loved her dear cousin above all, above everyone else, she loved him with her heart. Her dreams were strange, she saw herself in the middle of the beach by Apollo's temple. He was waiting for her on top of the magnificent stairs , his hand reaching for her as his mouth whispered her name. She smiled and began walking towards him " _Hector"_ Yet as soon as she was about to touch him, she felt someone pulling her hand and she turned surprised, angered. Who would dare to stop her from reaching her prince? " _Achilles" _ Her frown was replaced by a smile, and warmth spread throughout her heart and body. She held his hand tight and then she heard him calling " Briseis…cousin" She looked back at Hector and tried to go to him, he held her back. She let go of his hand and ran to her cousin, then as soon as she was about to reach him, she turned and went back to his lips. She was lost.

He looked at her body thrashing around and wondered what on earth and heaven was going on in this woman's dreams to make her move so damn much. He supposed her moving was why he threw all women out of his bed when he was finished with them. But he couldn't do that to her, she was far to precious to him, and her body was simply exquisite to look at, even if it wasn't letting him sleep. Then he heard her whisper a name, softly at first, the louder and louder " _Hector" _Rage filled his heart. Why was she whispering the name of the Trojan prince? He had assumed she was royalty, he was sure of that. Could she be something of his ? His friend? His lover? His wife ? He knew not, but the thought of _his _woman belonging to someone else drove him mad, and the rage that tormented his soul on the battlefield filled him once more. Then he heard her again " _Achilles"_ and a smile spread on her face. He touched her cheek, her swollen lip where his soldiers had hit her was heeling. Had anyone kissed those lips before him tonight ? He had been arrogant to think that he was her first kiss, he knew now for sure that he was the first man she slept with, but he did not know if he was the first man to be in her heart ? If he was in fact in her heart at all. She whispered Hector's name once more.

" make up your mind silly woman" he yelled at her. She did not awake. He got out of bed. Quickly he found his blue robe and threw it on. He felt vulnerable, for the first time in his life he was vulnerable, at the hands of a woman. The gods were playing games with him. He had never feared the sword, the sting of pain, the blood, the cries, the cruelty of men, and now he feared the rejection of a woman.

He sat at the foot of the bed all night, looking at her. Watching her sleep and move carelessly throughout his bed. Suddenly the beautiful stillness of his tent was ruined when his loyal soldier came in and asked for his presence outside. He looked at her once more as he rose. It was late in the day. Did she plan on sleeping forever.

__

He left at last. She felt relieved. She had felt him watching her, his eyes far too passionate over her body, she could have felt them thousands of miles away, and so close to her body they scorched her just like his hands had done the night before. Never did she think such feeling would be possible, at one point during the night when his hands had touched places she didn't even know existed, she thought for sure " This must be torture, I will die of pleasure and joy" He was so different in their bed than out there in the world outside their tent. Their bed, their tent, their love. Great she had fallen in love in one night, in one minute, when her eyes had met his, when he had smelled her hair, when she had felt his hands cutting her ropes, she had fallen in love. Slowly she began opening her eyes, hoping to escape the thoughts clouding her head. She stretched her hands far above her head and moved her legs slowly.

" Ow" she whispered to herself.

" what pain ails you priestess? " he spoke. She looked at him surprised. She had not felt him return and yet there he was sitting in front of her. His hands on his knees, his hair tussled and his brows thoughtful.

" Nothing" she answered slowly. Suddenly she was filled with embarrassment, remembering how many times she had run her hands through that beautiful hair of his last night, how many times she had kissed his brows and hung on to his hands as she lost herself in him. Apollo save her from making a fool of herself now. She blushed and looked down. She was covered merely by a small piece of cloth that had served to warm her body throughout the night, although most of the heat had come from him.

" Is it your thoughts that hurt you or is it your body? "

She frowned at his question. She didn't understand. She pulled the blanket closer to her and covered her shoulders, falling deeper in the bed.

" A bit late to cover yourself don't you think?" he said arrogantly. She felt yet another pain, this one in her pride. He was making fun of her, of her easiness, of her willingness to give herself to him. Did he not know how much it had cost her to allow him to touch her like that? Did he not know that she had given up everything she had worked for her whole life to him in a few hours?

He spoke again, this time his voice was louder, angrier " What ails you? Tell me"

" I hurt"

" Where ?"

She blushed and looked down.

" I don't think I was too rough on you, you should be able to take whatever pain you are feeling, I'm sure it is not much."

" I did not complain of any pain, you insisted on knowing." she said angry at his briskness.

" You complained" he said as he rose from his chair and began walking around the room.

" Why do you speak to me so ?" she asked defiantly.

" How is it I speak to you ? "

" As though I have wronged you"

" haven't you? "

" I do not remember doing so"

You spoke another man's name last night in your dreams, while you shared my bed, while you were in my arms.

She remembered then, her cousin. She had seen him in her dream, danger must be around him. Sweet hector of my heart, she though filled with affection at her cousin's memory.

" Hector" she spoke looking directly at his blue eyes.

" The one"

" And what of it? Am I not free to dream of who I please?"

" what are you of his? She did not answer. She looked at him patiently. What was that in his eyes? Arrogance? Definitely. Anger ? Certainly. Jealousy ? Perhaps. She smiled.

" I am his cousin" she whispered.

His anger diminished as he looked at her thoughtfully.

" No matter, a woman will never speak another man's name in my bed"

" I cannot control my dreams. I'm sure you can as you seem to be able to do anything in this world o mighty Achilles" she said rising from the bed, the sheet falling to cover her body.

" Do not taunt me Briseis" he said as he approached her.

She looked down at her hands holding tightly on the sheet that protected her from his gaze.

"I'm sorry"

He came closer and pulled her chin up to look at her eyes, then her lips. He bent his head and kissed her. His hands reached up to hers as he pulled the away from the blanket. It fell to the ground and he looked at her body. She wasn't ashamed nor embarrassed. His eyes were not filled with anger nor rage anymore, they were warm and seductive. His hand caressed her shoulder, moving down to her arms, her belly until they reached her legs and he swooped her in his arms. He threw her on the bed and crushed himself against her. Hurriedly she began taking his robe off, anxious to touch his body once more. She felt his skin against her and moaned at the pleasure it cursed through her body. She was both blessed and cursed. She kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, and sucked on his lips trying to take him within her forever. As he kissed her breasts, she whispered against his ear " Achilles". He smiled against her skin. She moaned his name over and over against him. Proving to him that he was the only one in her mind, in her heart.

Hours later, they laid in a messy bed, the sheets curled against them sticking on their sweaty bodies. He was behind her, his arms entangled in her slight body, the strength with which they held her almost painful. She merely laid there, content to be in his arms. She sneaked her fingers between his and kissed his hand. And what of her dream ? Why was she so lost between Hector, her beloved cousin, and Achilles her beloved everything?

__

If only she knew what the future held perhaps she would have kissed him once more and lost herself in him once more, just once more she would have loved him to remember what it felt like to love.


End file.
